Thirsty Needs
by Deidara-kun
Summary: How he loved her blood, sweet with a tinge of bitterness. How he visited her every full moon, not needing to ask her for her permission to taste it, knowing she would oblige to his thirsty needs. [Contains Adult Content] YukixZero R


**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Vampire Knight and its characters. Any Vampire Knight related items are owned by Matsuri Hino. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**Summary:** How he loved her blood, sweet with a tinge of bitterness. How he visited her every full moon, not needing to ask her for her permission to taste it, knowing she would oblige to his thirsty needs.

**Ch1: **

She was awoken from her slumber as she heard a knock from her door. She gazed out from her window, noticing the full moon that lay upon the night sky. A ghostly smile appeared on her lips as realization finally hit her.

Today he would visit like the other times when the moon was full. He stood waiting outside her door, patiently waiting for her to oblige to his needs yet again.

She did not mind, truth be told, she enjoyed his monthly company when he visited her, even though they did not seem to talk to one another at all. Yet she was contempt with his monthly visits to her room, where she waited patiently for his arrival, occasionally dozing off.

Getting up from under the red sheets, Yuki walked toward the door where another knock was heard. Unlocking the doorknob she opened the door slowly, hoping that it would not creak as she did so. To her relief it did not, sighing as he entered her room, sitting on her bed.

She closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it securely, for no one to barge in on them. She walked toward where he sat, watching her every move, his eyes bore into her very soul. A shiver ran down her spine as she stared into those intense eyes, yet not daring to break her hold on them.

As she neared the bed, she was suddenly pulled to strong arms in a secured hold, laying her in the bed with him on top of her.

His mouth soon found her skin, nipping at the exposed flesh. He briskly removed her plain shirt, throwing it somewhere onto the ground as attached his lips to her skin yet again. Zero worked his hands in trying to remove her bra as he neared her mound of flesh.

He tugged it off and as soon as he did so, grazing his fangs over the flawless skin, causing a few small cut to appear. He licked them clean, making sure to leave no trace of blood what so ever. Yet his attention turned to her perk mounds, hardened by the cold midnight air.

His lips soon were attached to the hardened nipples, swirling his tongue over the perk bud. A moan escaped her throat as his pleasurable antics continued to tease her breasts, occasionally scratching one of his fangs lightly against the sensitive bud. In return he was rewarded by her moans and gasps of pleasure, which he would groan in approval of her musical sounds.

As he kept sucking and licking on one of her mounds, his hand found the other, his thumb ran in circles around it as he squeezed it a few times. Her breathing became erotic as he did so, where he would only continue on torturing her with his antics.

His mouth soon left her breast, trailing upward to her neck sucking quite harshly on the skin, causing a red mark to appear on the pale skin. Another moan escaped her parted lips as nibbled on her earlobe causing many gasps and moans to erupt from her swollen lips.

A smirk appeared on his facial features as her cries of pleasure increased as well as the many cuts he created upon her flawless skin. Yet it would not be so flawless when ever he was done with her.

Moving to her left shoulder he created many large and small cuts upon it. Her watched as blood soon started flowing out of the wounds he himself had created, licking his lips in anticipation. As enough blood was seen on her arm, his mouth licked the freshly cut wound.

It stung somewhat yet it was soon numbed as he ran his tongue over the several wounds he himself had bestowed upon her. Another gasp escaped her lips as he lightly licked over a rather large cut; soothing the skin with his tongue, slowly decreasing the flow of blood that came from it.

He greedily drank all the remnants of blood that poured from the many cuts; leaving no trace at all he licked the wounds clean. His attention then turned too her swollen lips grazing his fangs yet again on her bottom lip causing more blood to pour.

Kissing her in a craze, blood poured into her mouth as well as he licked any sign of blood in her mouth. Yet softly, almost tenderly he licked her lower lip, as if ashamed of what damage he had caused to it.

Yet as more blood filled her mouth their kiss became rawer. As he drank every last bit of blood from her mouth his burning need was soon fading into nothingness.

Both parted from the lack of air, filling their lungs with as much oxygen needed; licking her lips one last time, before Zero whispered five farewell words.

"Till the next full moon"


End file.
